Total Drama Powered & Gifted Season Apps
by Haku Namikaze
Summary: New Season, new host, new contestants, all on Total Drama Powered/Gifted Season. 8 boys, 8 girls. Apps Open.
1. App

Total Drama Powered/Gifted Season

"Hello," a teenage boy said. He looked around 18 or 19. He had shaggy red hair, and blue eyes. He had on dark jeans, punk boots, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. He also had a fedora and Silver Yin-Yang necklace on. "My name is Zane O'Connel, and I'm here to tell you gifted or powered teens out there a chance to win $1,000,000,000. You heard right, that's a whole billion. All you have to be is 13-19, with powers, or mutations. Sign up now!"

"Yeah, it'll be awesome," a man said. He had jet black hair with dark blue streak. He had silver eyes, with a scar over his left eye, going straight down. He had on dark jeans, sneakers, and a black button up shirt. " My name is Xero Denero, and I say, SIGN UP!"

**Note: Okay people, I don't want any knock off people, and the teams won't be hero and villain, so you can't choose those. Anyways, Zane is not the host, Xero is. And you, the viewers, get to vote out the contestants, as your character in the form of a confessional. So, I need 8 girls, and 7 boys, so app time.**

_**APP**_:

Name:

Nickname:

Age(13-18):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Appearance:(INCLUDE SHOES IN THE CLOTHES ONES BELOW!)

Everyday Wear:

Swim Wear:

Sleep Wear:

Snow Wear:

Hair:

Eyes:

Scars, Tattoos, etc.:

Your Character's…:

History:

Family:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Types of Friends:

Types of Enemies:

Most Prized Possession:

Powers(Limit of 3):

And that's the app.

Name: Zane O'Connel

Nickname: Silent Shadow

Age(13-18): 17

Stereotype: The Lazy Fighter

Personality: calm, cool, and collected, except when woken up, then he's angry, or when fighting, then he's energetic, hyper, fighting to win, or hurt somebody

Appearance:(INCLUDE SHOES IN THE CLOTHES ONES BELOW!)

Everyday Wear: dark jeans, punk boots, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket, black fedora, and a Silver Yin-Yang necklace

Swim Wear: black and white Hawaiian design swim trunks

Sleep Wear: dark blue sleep pants

Snow Wear: Hawaiian design snow suit

Hair: shaggy dark red hair

Eyes: sea blue eyes

Scars, Tattoos, etc.:

Your Character's…:

History: born in Scotland, his mother took him to the states at 10, and married a rich man in Hawaii, where his step sister was born, he took up martial arts, street fighting, kick-boxing, anywhere he could fight, just for the thrill.

Family: Step-Father: Jason Stayo

Mother: Kallie O'Connel/Stayo

Step-Sister: Allie O'Connel/Stayo

Talents: fighting, martial arts, swimming

Likes: fighting, swimming, video games

Dislikes: preps, queen bees, jerks, waking up, when there is nothing to do

Types of Friends: punks, fighter, Goths, rockers

Types of Enemies: preps, queen bees, jerks, jocks

Most Prized Possession: Silver Yin-Yang Necklace

Powers(Limit of 3): Water/Ice Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation


	2. Cast List 1

Cast list so far

Heyo, it's Haku guys. I only need 3 more girl character, so send in the apps. AND NO MORE LONERS!

Boys:

Zane O'Connel-The Lazy Fighter-Me- Power: Water/Ice/Shadow Manipulation

Dai Gregory Bandy-The Silent Origami-er…-XcheetoesxhahaX- Power: Paper Manipulation

August Blackmore-The Unpredictable Punk Rocker-Silent Unheard Child- Power: Blood Manipulation, can control the tattoo on his back to turn it into large dark angel wings

Gregory Hanes-The Mischievous Trickster-cg12345- Power: Fire Manipulation, can project it from his hands

Sandro Flix-The Loyal, Helping Glutton-TDI 4 Ever- Power: Super Speed

Jaku Koori-The Positive Thinker-reven228- Power: Ice/Water/Wind Manipulation

Drew Di Lazzaro-The Motor Mouth-Soccer Geek-CSI-NY fan-ilovedannymesser- Power: Super Speed, X-Ray Vision

Milo Smith-Prankster Prince/Class Clown-Monkey D. Ginger- Power: Duplication

Girls:

Trinity Asha Starkey-The Quiet Observer-Unoriginality in Blasphemy- Powers: Puppeting, Can freeze time

Adolpha Lyall-The Lone Female-Lark's Song- Power: Shape-Shifting

Dememtria Sterling-The Emo Singer-XxXYunocchi-chanXxX- Power: Shadow Manipulation, Flying

Zoey Valentine-Smart Witted Girl-Stroyteller412- Power: Future Sight, Time Manipulation, Energy Boundaries, can control if someone can pass through it or not

Faye Redfern-The Sly '- Power: Mind Control

Gretchen Ditoor-The Heartless Bitch-mitchie.x- Power: Power Augmentation, Kinetic Absorption, and Empathy

Empty- Power:

Empty- Power:

Empty- Power:

I need 3 more girls, so get in those apps.


	3. Final Cast List

Cast list so far

Heyo, it's Haku guys. I finished the cast list. SEE WHO GOT IN! Also, the story will be a new one, so check my profile for it.

Boys:

Zane O'Connel-The Lazy Fighter-Me- Power: Water/Ice/Shadow Manipulation

Dai Gregory Bandy-The Silent Origami-er…-XcheetoesxhahaX- Power: Paper Manipulation

August Blackmore-The Unpredictable Punk Rocker-Silent Unheard Child- Power: Blood Manipulation, can control the tattoo on his back to turn it into large dark angel wings

Gregory Hanes-The Mischievous Trickster-cg12345- Power: Fire Manipulation, can project it from his hands

Sandro Flix-The Loyal, Helping Glutton-TDI 4 Ever- Power: Super Speed

Jaku Koori-The Positive Thinker-reven228- Power: Ice/Water/Wind Manipulation

Drew Di Lazzaro-The Motor Mouth-Soccer Geek-CSI-NY fan-ilovedannymesser- Power: Super Speed, X-Ray Vision

Milo Smith-Prankster Prince/Class Clown-Monkey D. Ginger- Power: Duplication

Girls:

Trinity Asha Starkey-The Quiet Observer-Unoriginality in Blasphemy- Powers: Puppeting, Can freeze time

Adolpha Lyall-The Lone Female-Lark's Song- Power: Shape-Shifting

Dememtria Sterling-The Emo Singer-XxXYunocchi-chanXxX- Power: Shadow Manipulation, Flying

Zoey Valentine-Smart Witted Girl-Stroyteller412- Power: Future Sight, Time Manipulation, Energy Boundaries, can control if someone can pass through it or not

Faye Redfern-The Sly '- Power: Mind Control

Gretchen Ditoor-The Heartless Bitch-mitchie.x- Power: Power Augmentation, Kinetic Absorption, and Empathy

Scarketta Contaili-The Bambina Pianist-Desire at gunpoint- Power: People's Shadow Manipulation, Levitation, can create small animals from shadows

Luna Moon-The Day Dreamer-LunaMoonMyDreamer- Power: Plant/Animal Manipulation/Communication, moon manipulation, luck manipulation(I took away the other one cause that technically made 4)

Mickey Harris-The Peaceful Optimist-Bellz645546- Power: Elasticity, Flying, Invisibility

Complete cast list.


End file.
